death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Jeena
One of Talosheim’s heroes, known by her Title of ‘Saint of Healing.’ As well as being an A-class adventurer, she was the highest-ranking member of the Church of Vida, and her healing magic and beauty was known even in the Hartner Duchy. Appearance Although she is a tall Titan woman, her height is 2.7 meters. She possesses both a well-trained, beautiful physique as well as feminine curves, including a chest as abundant as Princess Levia’s. After becoming an Undead, a magical apparatus was installed in her body by Gubamon, allowing her to separate herself into two at the hips and float with only her upper half. After Vandalieu and Luciliano’s remodeling, she became able to do this more efficiently, without losing the ability to speak. Incidentally, flying through the use of this magical apparatus consumes Mana as fuel. Personality However, her actual personality is that of someone who does things at her own pace, and while she is normally gentle, she is also rough, whimsical and goes into a frenzy when drunk. And she became the most fearsome person in the old Talosheim when enraged, causing people to tremble in fear. Her type is those smaller than her, and she was always bad with housework, so in the past, she would say, “Zandia should just learn how to cook and be my bride.” Now, she is always accompanied by Zadiris, Rita and Saria, and she herself is aiming for the small Vandalieu, who is a capable cook. Zandia accompanies her as Summary When she was first rescued from Gubamon, her memory was damaged here and there, and her strength was greatly decreased, but due to Vandalieu and Legion’s surgery, she has regained her memories from while she was alive to the point that it doesn’t cause her any difficulties. Currently, she calls herself ‘unemployed’ and ignores Nuaza’s requests to reappoint her to her previous post, working hard on leveling instead to regain the strength that she had in her prime. Perhaps because she enjoys flying, she tries to take pride in it when given the opportunity. Also, she holds an interest in bodybuilding after being partially taught about it by Vandalieu. She has defeated the ‘Divine Spear of Ice’ Mikhail once in his training-dummy state, so she does not resent him much. Her resentment is directed more at the Amid Empire, the Mirg shield-nation and, most of all, the Hartner family. “Crush them, hunt them down!” were the first words she said upon learning of the Hartner family’s betrayal of two hundred years ago. The people of Talosheim normally believed that the son should not be punished for the sins of the father, but it seemed that her rage had erased this belief. While she was alive, the only defensive equipment she used other than her enormous shield was her armor that left much of her body exposed, giving her the appearance of a savage warrior and drawing attention to only her superhuman strength. However, she actually possessed the superior skills, Life King Magic (Life-Attribute Magic) and Saint Shield Technique (Shield Technique), as well as Healing Effect Enlargement, a unique skill that increases the effects of healing performed by the one who possesses it. She was a shield-bearer and healer that specialized in defense. When she was under Gubamon’s control, she was almost completely unable to display this power. Like Princess Levia, she is a consultant for the bust rankings. Incidentally, the goddess Vida is in a state of slumber, but her familiar spirits have not been destroyed, so she is capable of using the Familiar Spirit Descent skill. However, unlike summoning familiar spirits of powerful gods like Alda, the chances of a successful invocation is low. Status New: * Name: Jeena * Rank: 10 * Race: Zombie Saint * Level: 65 * Title: Saint of Healing, Saint of Muscles * Passive skills: ** Dark Vision ** Mental Corruption: Level 6 ** Monstrous Strength: Level 1 (Awakened from Superhuman Strength!) ** Physical Resistance: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Augmented Mana: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Strengthened Attribute Values: Religious Faith: Level 8 ** Strengthened Defense Power when equipped with a Shield: Large ** Poison Resistance: Level 5 ** Cold Resistance: Level 1 (NEW!) * Active skills: ** No-Attribute Magic: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Life King Magic: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) ** Mana Control: Level 7 ** Halberd Technique: Level 10 ** Saint Shield Technique: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) ** Surpass Limits: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Surpass Limits - Magic Shield: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Familiar Spirit Descent: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Long-distance Control: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Spirit Form: Level 4 ** Chant Revocation: Level 3 (NEW!) ** Coordination: Level 2 (NEW!) * Unique skills: ** Healing Effect Enlargement: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) Old: * Name: Jeena * Rank: 8 * Race: Zombie Hero (Broken) * Level: 98 * Title: Saint of Healing * Passive skills: ** Dark Vision ** Mental Corruption: Level 6 ** Superhuman Strength: Level 7 ** Physical Resistance: Level 7 ** Augmented Mana: Level 5 ** Strengthened Attribute Values: Religious Faith: Level 8 ** Strengthened Defense Power when equipped with a Shield: Large ** Poison Resistance: Level 5 * Active skills: ** No-Attribute Magic: Level 3 ** Life King Magic: Level 1 ** Mana Control: Level 7 ** Halberd Technique: Level 10 ** Saint Shield Technique: Level 1 ** Surpass Limits: Level 5 ** Surpass Limits - Magic Shield: Level 7 ** Familiar Spirit Descent: Level 3 ** Long-distance Control: Level 5 ** Spirit Form: Level 4 * Unique skills: ** Healing Effect Enlargement: Level 5 She is also a master of the halberd. Relationships Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Titans Category:Undead Category:Harem Category:Vida's Progeny Category:Vida's Faction